Pitkät jäähyväiset
by sulka
Summary: Tavallaan, Luke pyyhkäisi kosteita poskiaan, koko hänen elämänsä oli ollut pitkien jäähyväisten tekoa. Haaste. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Ah… Tämä tarina on vastaus suomenkielisten fikkaajien haasteketjuun. Tarina valmistui jo 8.päivä huhtikuuta, - jolloin oli itse asiassa viimeinen mahdollinen päivä saada teksti valmiiksi - mutta sain vasta nyt aikaiseksi ladattua sen nettiin. Tiedän tarinan olevan hyvin lyhyt. Itse asiassa kirjoitin sen muistikirjaani junamatkalla Iisalmesta Helsinkiin. Kummaa miten paperilla tarinat aina näyttävät pidemmiltä kuin koneella. Heh.

Haasteena oli kirjoittaa tarina satunnaisen laulun ympärille. Sattumalla iPodissani soi Ronan Keatingin "The Long Goodbye", kun aloin kirjoittaa tätä tekstiä. Ajatus oli muhinut jo jonkin aikaa päässäni ja laulun teksti istui ideaan varsin hyvin. Lyriikka löytyy tarinan lopusta, mutta uskoisin, että kappaleen sanoma välittyy lukijalle varsin helposti.

(Tarina sijoittuu Jedin paluun loppuun, missä Luke polttohautaa isäänsä. PLUS suuret kiitokset Adallalle hänen avustaan kieliopin suhteen. Tekstin pitäisi olla nyt siistitympi.)

**Pitkät jäähyväiset**

Liekkien roihu hohkasi vasten Luken kasvoja. Metsässä kaikuvat lintujen ja eläinten ääntely – kirkuna, siritys – ja tuulen kahina ikivehreän metsän lehdillä kantautuivat hänen korviinsa. Ne, luonnonäänet, sekoittuivat naurunkajahduksiin: kapinallistoverit juhlivat äskeistä voittoaan keisarikunnasta.

Kaikki laivueen alukset eivät olleet vielä saapuneet. Jossain Endorin ilmakehän yläpuolella amiraali Ackbar ja liittouman sotavoimien johtajat pitivät vielä viimeisiä palavereitaan, menetettyjen taistelutovien surijat hautasivat ystäviään. Sota oli lohduton näyttämö, Luke tiesi. Savu kirvelsi hänen silmiään ja veti hänen huomionsa takaisin polttorovioon ja liekkien nuolemaan haarniskoituun hahmoon.

Surunhäivähdys katosi häpeänaaltoon.

Hänen isänsä, jonka hän oli kadottanut ja löytänyt vain kadottaakseen uudestaan, hautajaiset…eikä hän pystynyt keskittämään ajatuksiaan edes viiden minuutin ajaksi hyvästien jättöön.

Luken katse kiinnittyi kulmikkaaseen leukahaarniskaan ja muisto kaukaa, Dagobahin sumuisista öistä kohosi hänen mieleensä. Hänen epäonnistumisensa yhdessä Yodan monista testeistä. Hän oli silloin sivuuttanut tapahtuman oman itsensä lankeamisen mahdollisuutena, mutta nyt, katsoessaan isänsä fyysisen ruumiin savuamista, kysyi itseltään: oliko näky sisältänyt merkkejä jostakin merkityksellisemmästä?

Koko elämänsä hän oli unelmoinut perheestä. Unelmoinut sankari-isästään.

"Rakkauden siteet ovat vaarallisia", Yoda oli sanonut, ja Luke oli jäänyt miettimään sanoja. Oliko Yoda oikeassa? Tämä ei voinut.

Ehkä Yoda olikin tarkoittanut rakkautta vailla pyyteettömyyttä, sellaista rakkautta millaisia illuusiot olivat: Turvallisia, virheettömiä ja kokijansa mielessä? Ne ruokkivat kokijansa elämää, mutta niistä luopuminen oli kivuliasta. Kuten luopuminen unelmasta isästään.

Liekkien kuumuus koveni, parvi sähiseviä kipinöitä suhahti ilmaan ja katosi tummuvan illan hämärään.

Kyyneleet valuivat Luken poskille. Koko elämänsä ajan hän oli jahdannut kuvaa isästään. Ei ihme, että hän oli kieltänyt Darth Vaderin väitteen niin voimallisesti Besbinin pilvikaupungissa. Hänen itsepintainen kuvansa täydellisestä jedi-isästään ei ollut kadonnut siitä huolimatta. Se oli johtanut hänet Endoriin ja sitten hylkäämään toverinsa. Vain sen typerän uskon takia, että Luken isä, jota hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut todella, olisi yhä elossa.

Hän oli ollut oikeassa, Luke tajusi kyynelten vieriessä poskiaan pitkin. Mutta mitä hän oli saavuttanut? Unelma isästä oli yhtä kaukainen, jos ei kaukaisempi kuin koskaan ennen. Anakin Skywalker oli katsonut poikaansa isänrakkaus silmissään, mutta isän katseessa oli näkynyt myös surua, häpeää ja tunteita, jotka olivat paljastaneet ne syvät jäljet, jotka elämä mustan haarniskan takana oli häneen painanut. Anakin Skywalker oli murtunut, ja vaikka hän viimeisillä hetkillään löysi itsestään voiman muuttaa elämänsä, ymmärtää että mikään virhe ei ollut korjaamaton, vuosikymmenet olivat jättäneet häneen jälkensä. Isä, jota Luke oli katsonut, oli ollut kaukana siitä unelmasta, jota Luke kantanut sisällään lapsuusvuosista lähtien.

Hänen isänsä oli todella poissa. Ja kaikki nämä vuodet jolloin hän oli kantanut kuvaa Anakin Skywalkerista olivat vain valmistaneet häntä tähän hetkeen. Tavallaan, Luke pyyhkäisi kosteita poskiaan, koko hänen elämänsä oli ollut pitkien jäähyväisten tekoa.

Koska luopumalla ylläpitämästään kuvasta, hän luopuisi viimeisestä valheestaan.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Long Goodbye"<strong>

I know they say if you love somebody  
>You should set them free (so they say)<br>But it sure is hard to do  
>Yeah, it sure is hard to do<br>And I know they say if they don't come back again  
>Then it's meant to be (so they say)<br>But those words ain't pulling me through  
>Cos I'm still in love with you<br>I spend each day here waiting for a miracle  
>But it's just you and me going through the mill<br>(climbin' up a hill)

_[Chorus]_

This is the long goodbye  
>Somebody tell me why<br>Two lovers in love can't make it  
>Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?<br>No matter how hard I try  
>You're gonna make me cry<br>Come on, baby, it's over, let's face it  
>All that's happening here is a long goodbye<p>

Sometimes I ask my heart did we really  
>Give our love a chance (just one more chance)<br>and I know without a doubt  
>We turned it inside out<br>And if we walked away  
>would make more sense (only self defense)<br>But it tears me up inside  
>Just to think we still could try<br>How long must we keep riding on a carousel  
>Going round and round and never getting anywhere?<br>(on a wing and prayer)

_[Chorus]_

This is the long goodbye  
>Somebody tell me why<br>Two lovers in love can't make it  
>Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?<br>No matter how hard I try  
>You're gonna make me cry<br>Come on, baby, it's over, Let's face it  
>All that's happening here is the long goodbye<p>

_[Chorus x2]_

The long goodbye  
>The long goodbye<br>This is the long goodbye

Someone please tell me why

Are you ever coming back again  
>Are you ever coming back again<br>Are you ever coming back again  
>Guess I'm never coming back again<p> 


End file.
